Don't stop loving just because of him!
by Hobbitpal
Summary: It's not fair to give up on love just because he's a prat, we aren't all that bad.Does have one bad word.
1. Chapter 1

It had been an awful day. Hermione and Ron had yelled at each other for hours on end, all the way through breakfast, lunch and dinner. They never seemed to get bored with their constant bickering, well he was sure Hermione did, but she would normally just storm off somewhere and rant some more to herself about how much of an idiot Ron was. He'd once accidentally walked in on having one of these rants a few weeks ago, and it had not been pretty. She could defiantly throw some powerful hexes and curses at people when she was pissed about something.

He walked through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, just looking about him. He and Fred were planning on leaving Hogwarts in a few months. They couldn't live with the current regime, and they knew that they would do better out side the castle walls than they could inside them.

"It's not my fault you're too arrogant to see beyond your own ego." George let out a sigh. There was no mistaking Hermione's voice, and her raised tone meant that she was having another argument with Ron. This was getting beyond a joke, but he turned the corner and saw that she wasn't yelling at Ron. She was yelling at a Hufflepuff 7th year that seemed to be following her closely on her heels, obviously trying to get her attention, something she was trying not give.

George stood there, partly hidden from sight as he watched her stop and finally confront the 7th year, her hand moving for her wand.

"Listen here Martin, I don't care if you find my theories on Arithmancy as fascinating as your own, I don't care if you're able to get your head out from your butt, but I am not going to go out with you so just drop it!"

The guy, Martin stared at her, slightly taken aback by her sudden out burst. She raised her wand as he made a move to speak. "Don't even think about speaking to me again."

George stared in amazement as this 7th year, this tough as old boots 7th year, ran for his life, from a 5th year, a 5th year girl! Then again, Hermione could be very violent when she wanted, and knew some pretty bad spells, as he'd seen first hand, and when she had her wand pointed at you, you ran, and you ran fast.

She leant against the window, letting out a deep sigh. She was fed up of boys constantly following her about hoping that because she was so cross with Ron she would jump at any boy that so much as smiled at her. It was driving her made, so mad. Why would boys not get the hint that she didn't want a boyfriend, that she wasn't going to go out with anyone just so she could get back at Ron. If she were going to do something like that she would go for one of his brothers. That would really piss him off, big time.

"Stupid bloody boys." She muttered, leaning her head against the cool glass, feeling all her anger flooding out of her with every deep breath she let out of her body. Why did she have to get so cross at people, she hated it when she got really cross. She had been born with a huge conscience. That was why she tried so hard to do well at school; she hated it when people told her off for doing the littlest thing wrong. It was so stupid. So stupid.

"You alright?" She looked around, ready to hex Martin to kingdom come, but she stopped when she saw George stood there, a few feet away, cautiously keeping his distance. He must have heard her argument with Martin.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine George, I'm fine." He smiled slightly, still watching her as she put her wand back into her pocket. He looked concerned, standing here watching her as she continued to lean against the cold glass of the window, half an eye gazing out across the grounds of Hogwarts, the other kept on George, making sure he didn't do anything, or try any thing.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione? It's just, I heard your, well your explosion at Martin, and," He paused, not knowing what on earth he was trying to say to her, words just seemed to be coming out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them.

"I'm fine George, seriously." He nodded, not wanting to press the subject, her wand was still in her pocket, close at hand and he didn't want to have a tail poking out of his but for the rest of the day.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in the common room then." She nodded, letting him walk away from her, not noticing that he glanced over his shoulder in time to see her crying.


	2. Chapter 2

She kept out of sight for the next couple of days, coming down to breakfast before most people where up and not going down to dinner until most people had left. She hid herself away from the eyes of the other students, not wanting to hear the gossiping whispers that surrounded her when she walked through the corridors and past them to get to her seat at mealtimes.

Ron just glared at her as she walked by, occasionally making a snide comment as she sat in the common room. It was worse than the whole Viktor Krum thing a year ago, and George knew that Ron was not over that. He could see why Ron was so jealous of the situation with Krum and Hermione, she was so intelligent, charming, and oh she was perfect! If he could have a shot at her, he'd take it. Not that he ever would, but if he had that chance, he would take it.

She was sat by the window in the common room, just staring out at the open hills and dales of Scotland, as though she was imagining what it would be like to just roam them freely, to not have anyone glare at her as she walked down a corridor, or when she sat at the table for a meal.

Harry had tried his best to patch things up between them, but it was not enough, the pair of them were far too angry at each other to try and make any headway.

"She looks so lonely." Fred looked up from his stock list to stare at his brother, then follow George's line of sight to where Hermione was sat. He looked back at his brother, making a face behind his head that said 'Are you nuts!?' Sure Hermione did look lonely, but she had always been like that really, always working, doing her prefect duties pretty much on her own around the common room. Ron may like the look of his prefect badge, but he did little with it, apart from what Hermione made him do.

"As long as she's not yelling at us about testing our products on first years I don't care if she's crying a river of tears or stabs herself with a quill. George, we are this close to for filling our dreams, our life ambition, for God's sake to not mess this up by feeling sympathetic for her." George didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He knew Fred didn't really see eye to eye with Hermione about many things. That was no reason to be so mean to her. She was trying her best to be sociable, even if she was sat on the other side of them room. The poor girl was being bullied by Ron left right and centre and all Fred could do was see this as some sort of sick joke?

"Screw the joke shop Fred!" He stood up, shouting at his brother, not realizing how loud his voice was until he noticed that everyone in the common room was looking at them.

Fred got to his feet, glaring as well. "What?"

George gulped slightly, scared of what his twin was going to do to him, but he stood his ground.

"What did you just say to me George!" Fred yelled, shoving his brother in the chest.

"I said, screw the joke shop." George kept his voice calm, trying to sound forceful, but knew that wouldn't hold as his anger started to bubble up inside of him. "We were going to open it to make people laugh, to bring some humour into the world, but if you can't see that there are people here who need some humour and all you can do is complain about it, then you can do this by yourself!"

Silence filled the room, no one moved or said a word as the two brothers glared at each other.

Fred glanced about the room, as though daring someone to come forward, challenging someone to say something, to cough, anything.

"Fine. Be a hero and heal the girl's heart, but she's too fucked over to care for you. So be her shining knight in armour, but you'll be crawling back to help with shop in no time!" George smiled slightly at his brother before leaping on him, pinning him to the ground while he hit him. The silence had broken and people were crowding around yelling for a fight.

Hermione got to her feet, watching the two boys fight. What the hell was wrong with people in Gryffindor at the moment. Ron and Harry were trying to break the fight apart, but after being hit a few times they backed away.

"Stop it!" The walls rang with the echo of her shout, the people in their picture frames shrinking back, and the twins staring up at her from the floor.

George had a cut lip, black eye and bleeding nose while Fred nursed a swollen lip and heavily bruised cheek.

"Stop it both of you! You're acting like little children!" the crowd parted to let her through. "Come on George, I'll take you down to the hospital wing. I don't think you can see anything out of that swollen eye." She helped him to his feet, steadying him while she turned to the still silent common room.

"Get back to what ever you were doing." And she helped a limping George out of the common room while Fred lay there, staring after his abandoning brother.


	3. Chapter 3

No one in the Gryffindor common room spoke of a long time after Hermione and George had left. A couple of students glanced at Fred as he got to his feet, wondering if they should say something, but as soon as they made a move to do anything he glared at them, freezing them into place. Even Ginny didn't dare move or say anything. She had seen her brothers fight, but never like this. They always play fought, never drawing blood. Plus, they were twins, they never got mad at each other, and if they did they'd never do it in front of everyone.

There was something going on between her brothers and it was ripping them apart.

Lee Jordan had helped Fred to his feet, Angelina hurrying over to see if he was all right but he just shrugged them away, marching up to the dormitory stairs.

Slowly people stared talking again, conversations rising again until the room was filled with sound.

Ginny looked at the closed portrait, then to where her brother was going up the stairs.

She rose to her feet, following her brother.

"Ginny, where are you going?" She didn't look around at Ron. She'd deal with him in good time. If no one was going to sort out her stupid family then she would, and she was going to start with Fred.

"There you go Mr. Weasley." George opened his eye, fixing his sight on Madame Pomfry as she stepped away. His lip was back to its normal size and his could see out of his right eye.

"I can't count how many times I've treated one of you red heads. Can you not stay out of trouble for more than five minutes? And I thought your brother Charlie was bad. The number of times I had him in here because of a Quidditch accident, or chasing after some animal. I have no idea how your parents put up with him," George just smiled as the matron walked away, still muttering about the many adventures of the Weasley family.

Hermione put her head round the screen that separated George from the rest of the room.

"You alright now?" He nodded, slowly getting to his feet.

"I'm good. Nothing broken, everything fixed, am all fine and dandy." She just smiled at him, a warm smile that he'd not seen touch her lips for days, maybe weeks. She looked happy as she meet his gaze, her smiled becoming wider as he returned it.

"You didn't have to stick up for me you know." George shrugged. It had been nothing. He'd do anything to see her smile and laugh again, to see the sparkle in her eyes again, like the sparkle she had now.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time, besides, he had no right to say that about you. You're only looking out for the first years." She shrugged this time, still smiling up at him.

"Still, you didn't," He stopped her, placing a finger lightly over her lips, a smile spreading across his face.

"Stop talking, you're spoiling the moment." He whispered, cautiously leaning down, putting and arm around her waist, his free hand guiding her face up ward as he softly kissed her.

Hermione stood there, too shocked to do anything. George Weasley was kissing her. This guy who had just fought for her, had told his twin brother to get stuffed just so he could defend her was kissing her? She had to be imaging this. But she he deepen the kiss, his other arm moving down to join the other around her waist she found herself returning the kiss, reaching up to put an arm around his neck, her right hand resting on his shoulder, using it to give her some leverage to stand on tiptoe.

When they finally broke apart she was grinning more broadly than she had done in weeks. He grinned back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She simply nodded, allowing him to lead the way out of the hospital wing, the grins on their faces not fading as they passed Madame Pomfry who just smiled back.

"Young love." She said, going back to her work.

The grounds of the castle were bathed in lengthening shadows as they slowly walked down towards the Black Lake, their hands joined, walking in simple silence, enjoying the closeness they had found in each other. Occasionally she'd lean her head against his shoulder and he could wrap his arm around her waist, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about Ron's actions towards you, you know, over the past few days." Hermione looked up at him, smiling at his concerned features.

"It's alright. After 5 years of friendship I expect nothing less of him to be honest. We'll make up, sooner or later, and then we'll laugh about it, like it was nothing, until we have another fight." George nodded, looking out across the shores of the lake.

In the rising moonlight it looked beautiful, she looked beautiful, the old Hermione shining through in the pale light.

"Do you think you could love someone like me?" He held his breath, waiting for her to answer as her face turned up towards him once more. "Or do need more time? To get over Ron and everything that's happened between the two of you."

She felt like crying as she looked at him, his face so nervous in the dim light, yet so full of love and concern about her and she just wanted to brush it all away, to make him never feel that concern for her again.

"I'm too screwed over to love anyone apparently. Could you love someone like me? An insufferable know it all, a girl whose own friends whisper about her behind her back?" She cupped his face in her hands. "Do you really want to be associated with me?"

He nodded, simply nodding as tears ran down her face, and he carefully brushed them away with the tip of his thumbs, letting his hands fall onto her shoulders.

"Hermione, I would do anything to be associated with you. I punched up my brother, my twin because he insulted you, and I'm ready to have a go at Ron for everything that he's done to you. He may be a prat Hermione, but that doesn't mean you stop loving, and if you can love me, then I'm here for you, every step of the way." He smiled slightly, pulling her closer to him, brushing back her hair as she pressed her face into his jumper. "Oh don't cry; you'll only set me off." There was a chuckle from his chest that caused him to chuckle as well.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the material of his jumper, but he just tightened his grip on her waist, reassuring her that he was there, and he wasn't going to go anywhere.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, well, apart from soaking my jumper through." She laughed slightly, looking at the wet patch on his jumper from where she'd been crying.

"Oh, I'll dry that out." He shock his head, gently taking a hold of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care I've plenty more of these back up in the dorm room." He looked down at her, putting his arm around her. "You ready to go back up?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath, brushing aside her remaining tears, calming herself down.

"Yeah. But how are we going to get past Umbridge? She'll be patrolling the corridors by now." He just grinned that grin that made her know he was up to something.

"Do not worry, your knight in shining tear stained school robes has a plan." He pulled out his wand, smiling as he laughed. He loved that sound. "Fred and I got Moody to teach us the Disillusionment charm. We thought it might come in handy one day. Come here." He gently tapped the back of her head, then his own. "Lets go." He took her hand and they started back up the hill to the castle, not knowing what would greet them next morning when they woke…


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny glanced towards the doors to the Great Hall for the tenth time that morning, a smile spreading across her face as she waited for her brothers to get down. She wanted the whole of the school to see them, to really see what they were like.

"Heya Ginny." She looked up to see Hermione and George walking towards her, both of them smiling broadly as they sat opposite her. She watched, her eyes narrowing slightly as they pass each other pieces of toast, or the jug of pumpkin juice. She'd not seen Hermione smile at much in weeks, or George look so relaxed talking to her.

"Hey guys." They just smiled at her as she turned her attention back to the door, ignoring the soft glances between the couple opposite her.

"Who are you waiting for Ginny?" She glanced at them, still keeping the main focus of her attention on the doorway, but also able to talk to them.

"Oh, um, Harry." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. Sure Ginny and Harry were friends, but she'd never really known them to eat breakfast together, but then again, she didn't really know what had been going on between her friends since most of them had been talking about her behind her back.

"Go Ginny, trying to get him to stop moaning over Cho." George gasped in pain as Hermione kicked him under the table. "What the hell was that for?" She just smiled sweetly at him before going back to her toast.

Harry and Neville came hurrying up to where they were sitting, grins across their faces as they hurriedly sat next to Ginny, quickly putting food onto their plates and crouching down so it looked like they weren't there.

George glanced at his girlfriend, (a term he liked to use for Hermione; it suited her well and she didn't object to it), then at the two grinning boys opposite them.

"What's so funny?" He asked them, but Harry and Neville were too busy trying not to laugh to answer. Ginny just grinned, turning back to the doors of the Great Hall, her grin spreading as she heard the echoes of laughter.

"You'll see."

The entire Great Hall burst out laughing as Ron and Fred Weasley came flying into the room, anger written across their faces as they marched towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ginerva Weasley!? What the hell have you done to us?!" Trying to suppress her laughter, she turned around to look at her brothers, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, that. Yes, I did that do you would learn to not be mean to girls, and also so that you won't be mean to Hermione any more." They glared at her while the rest of the Great Hall carried on laughing.

Ron turned to George, noticing how close he was sat to Hermione.

"You, what are you doing with Hermione!? You know I like her, you know that I was going to ask her out!"

Hermione leapt to her feet, slamming her fists on the table, which stopped all the laughter in the room.

"Well, if you gave a damn about my feelings instead of your own ego then you would have noticed that I didn't fancy you Ron, period, end of bloody story. You hurt my feelings, you gossip about me behind my back. Just because you're a twat doesn't mean I should stop loving, and you what, I haven't stopped loving!" Ron stared at her, dumbstruck as she yelled at him, his cheeks turning redder and redder with each rising tone of her voice, the rest of the Gryffindor table shrinking away from her, even Fred was shrinking away from her shouts.

"You finished now?" Ron asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." She sat down, going back to her breakfast, George still smiling next to her, gently squeezing her hand under the table.

Ron and Fred started to sit down but stopped when they heard the unnerving voice of Professor Severus Snape. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Or should we call you Miss. Weasley and Miss Weasley?"

George couldn't top himself from laughing as he looked at his brothers,

"You know Hermione, I always wanted more sisters." She laughed, putting down her goblet so she wouldn't spill any as she leant against him for support, trying to breath and get air into her lungs.

"Well, they do make a striking pair." He grinned at her as Fred and Ron stomped away, flicking their suddenly long red hair over their shoulders and throwing back their shoulders as they walked. They both tried to ignore the wolf whistles shot at them as they passed.

"How did you do that Ginny?" She just tapped the side of her nose, happily munching on her piece of toast.

"Oh, I picked up a few things from you Hermione, and your advanced potions books. You shouldn't leave those lying around, you might never know who picks them up." She winked at George before getting to her feet and walking away, happily humming to herself, a smile still on her face.

George just shock his head, turning to Hermione who was still smiling.

"Well, I must say, that is the perfect way to end three weeks of fighting." Harry muttered, looking across at them, a smile still touching his lips.

"Oh, and just to warn you, everyone in Gryffindor knows you're dating. You shouldn't snog in the common room, you never know who's at the top of the stairs." He grinned at them, following Ginny out of the Great Hall leaving the pair of them to just stare after him before just shrugging and going back to their breakfast, still smiling at the memory of Ron and Fred as girls, and the prospect of a new time at Hogwarts, for both of them.


End file.
